Various types of mobile lift devices are used to engage and support loads in a wide variety of environments. The primary purpose of many mobile lift devices is to move a load from a first position to a second position, whether by sliding or lifting the load. In particular, mobile lift devices may be used for hoisting, towing, and/or manipulating a load, such as a disabled vehicle, a container, or any other type of load. Mobile lift devices incorporating a load moving device, such as wreckers having a rotatable boom assembly, generally include devices for stabilizing the mobile lift device during operation of the load moving device. In the use of mobile lift devices, it is typically assumed that the load being manipulated will be directly beneath the boom assembly. However, in cases when the load is not positioned directly beneath the boom assembly or when the load may potentially compromise the stability of the mobile lift device, it should be advantageous to develop a mobile lift device having one or more systems for assisting in the stabilization of the mobile lift device when the load moving device is engaging a load.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved mobile lift device having a monitoring system for monitoring the force exerted on the mobile lift device. There is also a need for an improved mobile lift device having a cable and one or more angle sensors coupled to a monitoring system, in order to generate a signal representative of the angle of the cable relative to the mobile lift device. There is also a need for an improved mobile lift device having a load moving device with one or more sheaves supported at the distal end of the load moving rotatable in at least two axis. There is also a need for an improved mobile lift device having a load moving device that is coupled to a rotator to permit the load moving device to rotate about at least two axis relative to the mobile lift device. There is also a need for a mobile lift device having an improved front outrigger system capable of achieving a relatively low profile when in an extended position. There is also a need for a mobile lift device having an improved front outrigger system that can be positively locked when in a fully extended position. There is also a need for a mobile lift device having an improved front outrigger system that is capable of stabilizing the mobile lift device in both a lateral direction and a fore and aft direction. There is also a need for a mobile lift device having an improved front outrigger system that can fully retract into the body of the mobile lift device when in a stowed or transport position.
It would be desirable to provide a mobile lift device that provides one or more of these or other advantageous features as may be apparent to those reviewing this disclosure. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments which fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the above-mentioned needs.